Blind Date
by hoopsgirl84
Summary: Bosco decides to set Faith up on a blind date


"Dammit Bosco I said no, just forget it," Faith spat as she turned her head to give him a death glare.

"Why not? You might have fun," Bosco stated as he turned to give her his own stare.

"Because I said so," Faith rolled her eyes and looked away to stare at the scenery as it rolled by 55- David.

"I'm not your kid, because I said so, isn't going to work with me," Bosco singsonged as he slammed on the brakes to avoid rear ending a car that came to a sudden stop.

"Bosco would you pay attention to the damn road and quit worrying about my love life!" Faith shouted as she gripped the dash to keep from taking a nose dive into the windshield.

"It's been what, 3 months since Fred left, Faith you need to get laid," Bosco declared matter-of-factly.

"I'm not a man whore like you Bosco; I can do without sex for at least a day and still be able to breathe the next."

"That may be true. But at least you don't have to work with me when I have a ball of sexual tension that needs to be released. You are to damn stressed when you aren't getting any." Bosco looked at her and gave her his trademark smirk before turning his head back to the road.

"Even if I wanted to get laid that desperately, I would not, I repeat, would not, let you fix me up with someone."

"You don't trust me enough for that Faith?" Bosco questioned with a note of hurt in his eyes.

"Boz, come on, you probably just met this guy and placed a bet with him to see if he could get some from me."

"I didn't Faith. I told you, he is a great guy. I have known him forever. He's handsome, has a decent amount of money, nice place, nice car, anything you could ask for. He would be great boyfriend material."

"Boyfriend material? You sound like you have been reading Cosmo again. And if he is as great as you say he is then he shouldn't have a problem finding someone other than me to date. Hell, why don't you date him?" Faith cackled.

"I don't read Cosmo, and I prefer chicks, thank you." Bosco snarled.

"Besides he seems to be in a different league than me Boz. What would he want with me, a divorced beat cop with two teenagers?"

"Give yourself credit Faith. You aren't that bad looking."

"Wow, you really know how to impress the ladies Boz, with statements like that," Faith sarcastically remarked.

"That's not what I meant Faith," Bosco jumped to clarify.

"Then what did you mean?" Faith looked at him expectantly.

"I meant you are beautiful and he would be the one lucky to have you," Bosco clarified with a genuine smile.

"Much better answer Boz."

"So what do you say? One date?" Bosco looked at her hopefully.

Faith sighed and answered, "Would it get you to leave me alone? Even if I didn't go on a second date with him?"

"Trust me Faith, one date won't be enough"

"Whatever you say Boz. What's his name again?"

"Morris."

"Morris? That sounds ridiculous!" Faith laughed.

"Hey watch it! That's my friend you are making fun of!"

"Tell Morris I will give him one date and it better be worth it."

"At least you get a free dinner if you don't like him."

"That's the way to look at it Boz. One free dinner for an hour's worth of misery."

Bosco pulled over and brought the car to a sudden stop in front of the coffee place. "I'll grab us a couple of coffees and call Morris to set it up," Bosco announced as he climbed out of the car before ducking his head back into the window. "Tomorrow night ok?"

"Sounds great. I can hardly wait. I can barely contain myself with all of the excitement." Faith batted her eyelashes for special effect and rolled her eyes. Bosco ignored her theatrics and went in for coffee.

_How in the hell did I let him talk me into this_, Faith thought as she waited patiently in the car for her caffeine fix. _I know, he is so annoying and want give up until he gets his way. Morris had better be one magnificent man or there will be hell to pay for Maurice Boscorelli._

Her train of thought was interrupted when Bosco opened the door and slid in, thrusting a cup of black coffee in her hand. "It's all set up. Tomorrow night at 6. He said he would meet you at Cantina Toscana. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah. I have passed it a couple of times. Why doesn't he want to pick me up at my apartment? I thought he was a gentleman."

"He thought with you being a cop you might think it would be weird to give him your address on the first date. You know, in case he was a psycho serial killer or something."

"Boz," Faith whipped her head around to issue him a warning glance.

"Relax Faith; trust me he isn't a serial killer. He just thought you would prefer to meet him there. Do you want me to call him and tell him you want him to pick you up at your apartment?"

"No! What if he turns out to be a stalker? I don't want him to know where I live!" Faith pleaded with a panicked expression on her face.

"That's what I thought Faith."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So what are you going to wear for your little date tomorrow?" Bosco asked as he sat in front of his locker buttoning up his shirt.

Faith shook her head and continued to tie her shoe lace. He hadn't mentioned the date since leaving the coffee shop so she thought he was going to leave her alone. She should have known better. "Clothes, I guess."

"Duh." Bosco rolled his eyes and continued, "I was thinking you should wear a dress. One of those skimpy little numbers. Show off your assets."

"Excuse me! My assets! How do you know I have assets," Faith shouted.

"I'm a man Faith, and I'm not blind. It's my job to check out females," Bosco declared as he slammed his locker shut. "I'm coming over tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"To help you pick out something to wear and go shopping if we need to," he shrugged as if offering fashion advice was an everyday natural occurrence.

"I don't need help to dress Boz. Besides, I have to wear something besides lingerie to the restaurant or I will get kicked out and they would call the cops and you would have to come bail me out of jail."

"I'm simply stating that since I am a man, it would be best for me to go with you to let you know what I find attractive."

"I was married to a man for a long time Boz. I think I know what turns men on."

"Fred probably thought any living female with two legs was attractive."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Faith remarked while pointing in his direction.

"I'm different. They have to be living, have two legs, and be hot," he threw back at her with a smug grin.

"You're saying I'm not attractive?"

"No, I already told you I thought you were attractive. I'm just going to help you jazz it up a little."

"Don't ever say jazz it up Boz, it makes you sound gay, and we wouldn't want that," Faith stated with a laugh.

"I'm ok with my masculinity," he said while puffing out his chest to add emphasis.

"Whatever Boz. I'm leaving," she announced as she turned and headed toward the door.

"I'll be there at 9," he called after her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning at precisely 9 am, Faith was woken by loud, insistent knocking on her front door. _I'm going to kill him and dump his body into the Hudson,_ she thought as she dragged herself out of the comfy bed to go get the door.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he exclaimed as he breezed by her into the kitchen holding two brown bags and two cups of coffee.

"There you go with all the flattery again Boz. You need to watch it or I'll be coming on to you soon," she stated as closed the door and followed him into the kitchen. He was already devouring a bagel smothered with cream cheese. "Here is yours," he mouthed around a large bite of bagel.

"Thanks." Faith took a seat at the table across from him and began to eat.

"I need to see what's in your closet," Bosco affirmed as he looked at her across the table.

"I'm not letting you go through my stuff."

Bosco rolled his eyes and took a sip of coffee. "I'm not going through it. You are going to be beside me the whole time. I promise I won't look for your little goodies." He winked at her and took a large bite out of the bagel nearly choking himself.

"You are so disgusting and immature."

"But you love me."

"If I have to," was her response.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"This would look good on you."

Faith walked over to see what he had picked out. After 2 hours of going through her closet and Bosco dismissing every bit of clothing she owned as too casual or too granny he had decided that a trip to Macy's was in order and this is where she had spent the last hour of her life. "No way am I wearing that, it's too revealing. How about this?" she questioned holding up a choice of her own.

"It's not revealing it would show just enough cleavage to keep him on edge all night. What you picked out looks like a nun's uniform."

Bosco started to hang the dress back up but Faith snatched it out of his hand. "Fine, I will try it on and prove to you I will look like a hooker if I wear it." She stomped off to the dressing room and Bosco followed amused the whole way.

_It doesn't really look that bad, I kind of like it,_ she thought as she ran her hands down the front smoothing out the wrinkles. She turned around and did a once over in the mirror. _It makes my ass look great too. _She did a little shake so she could admire it some more. _Damn him for being right._

Bosco whistled as she stepped into view, "See Faith I told you, you were hot. That dress is perfect." He stood from the bench and made a circle around her to check out her behind. "Your ass looks good too."

"Bosco!" she exclaimed, giving him a slap on the arm.

Bosco laughed at the blush creeping up on her cheeks. "It's the truth. I thought ladies liked compliments. You should buy it Faith. Morris will have a hard time controlling himself tonight."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was 5:30 and Faith was putting on her coat getting ready to head out the door when the phone rang.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck. Let yourself have a good time tonight Faith."

"Thanks Boz. I needed that. I'll see you tomorrow at the house."

"You better call tonight when you get home. I want details."

"You are starting to remind me of a woman Boz. What if I get lucky? I won't be able to call you."

"I don't need those images in my head Faith," Bosco laughed over the phone.

"Bye Boz."

See ya Faith."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

At 6:15 Faith was sitting at Cantina Toscana and this Morris guy was a no show so far. She was sitting at the table reserved under the name, Campenelli, and looking like a fool. It seemed she was the only person in the entire restaurant that was alone. _I'm giving him 15 more minutes to walk through that door or I am leaving. I can't believe Bosco would set me up with a scumbag._

"Faith. I'm so sorry I am late."

Faith snapped her head around at that voice so hard she could have sworn she gave herself whiplash. "Bosco? What are you doing here? Where is Morris? I don't remember you being invited."

"It's me Faith. I'm Morris. I didn't have enough balls to ask you out and I figured this would be the only way to get you to agree to go out with me anyways," he answered, lowering his head to avoid eye contact.

"You underestimate yourself Boz." His head rose with that statement and he looked at her inquiringly. "I would much rather be here with you than some Morris guy. The whole time you were trying to get me to go out on this date I was wishing it was you I was going out with."

"Does that mean you aren't mad?" He looked at her, almost afraid of the answer and she had to laugh before responding. "No. Get over here so I can kiss you!"

That's all it took for Bosco to close the distance and connect his lips with hers. It was the start of something great.

_Damn, that dress is so hot on her,_ he thought as he walked in the bedroom behind her. _I bet it would look even better on the floor._


End file.
